


All The Way

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Ylviscest, ylvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their show in Stockholm, Bård reads some articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first fanfic yay.  
> Disclaimer: everything here's made up, they're not actually doing it (as far as we know ;) )  
> I didn't re read or edit this so there might be mistakes sorry

Popping up on the screen of his phone, Bård saw all the notifications of messages his Swedish fans had sent to him to congratulate him for the successful performance in Globen, which took place a few days ago. 

He happily scrolled through the messages and comments on his photo of the concert on Instagram, until his phone unexpectedly rang. It was his manager. 

"Hey how's it going?"

"Not that good Bård. Have you see the Expressen articles about your performance in Globen?"

"Um.. No. Why? What does it say?"

"Maybe you should check it out for yourself", said his manager as Bård hung up.

Curious and slightly scared, Bård searched the article up and in bold black letters he sees all the rude comments that the reporters made to them. Bårds face turns red as his eyes start to water. He picks up his phone and deletes the picture from the concert that said, 

"thanks stockholm you guys are great!" got removed because apparently, people found it "boring" and "unoriginal", despite the hundreds of screaming fans he saw before him on stage. 

Bård's tears sting his face and his hands trembled. Never in 13 years has anyone written this much negativity to them, and from another country even! He felt a wave of sheer embarrassment and shame as he picked up his phone to call his brother. His best friend. The one person he could talk to about anything. Vegard.

"Hey Bård, did he tell you about the articles?" asked Vegard. 

Bård couldn't find the strength to say anything but he let out a quiet wimper.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't care about what those assholes at Expressen think." ,Vegard said in a very concerned tone. 

Instead of a reply, all the older brother heard was silence. Bård put himself on mute so Vegard wouldn't hear him cry.

"I'm coming over" was the last thing Bård heard before Vegard ended the call, even before he got the chance to make a sound. 

After a while Bård heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door he saw the shorter man outside have a transition of emotions from worry and relief. The dark haired man opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Bård hugged him and pulled him close, burying himself in Vegard's curls. At that moment, time stood still. They don't know if they were there for seconds, minutes, or hours. Hell, they could've stood there for days and not notice. They could've stood there and completely disregard the world around them.

But all things come to an end. 

The man with short caramel-colored hair let go and gazed into the man before him. Vegard did the same, but then he actually saw how sad Bård was. His bright blue eyes puffed up, his lips quivered, and his cute button nose was red. 

"Ugh no, don't look at me, I'm a mess.", said Bård as he looked away. The older man simply cupped the younger's face with his hands and said,

"You know Bård.. You're still beautiful, even when you cry."

The blonde man immediately felt a mixture of electricity and butterflies in his stomach. Did he really just hear Vegard say that? After years of crushing on him from afar, it's all so real now. It's not right though... Or is it? They're brothers. How could this happen? Bård had so many thoughts racing through his head when he felt the soft lips touch his.

"Holy crap" thought Bård. "This is actually fucking happening" 

The kiss was getting more and more intense, and Bård slid his tongue into Vegard's mouth. They were in pure euphoria, this was so much better than they could have ever possibly fantasized. They're tongues danced with one another within the kiss and everything was perfect.

After a while, Vegard pulled off, leaving Bård desperate for more. Vegard had more "intimate" plans for them as he lead Bård to his bedroom. 

The younger man jumped into his queen-sized bed first and laid down as the other brother hopped on top of him and gave him a teasing kiss on the cheek. He then lowered himself and undid Bård's belt. A smile widened across his face as he saw the bulge in his brothers pants. Bård wanted him.

Vegard carefully pulled down his brother's pants with his hands, but he changed his mind and pulled them back up. Bård looked at him confused, but Vegard just returned a smirk. 

Vegard took the top of Bård's jeans in his teeth and pulled them down to his ankles. He then pulled them off with his hands. He then did the same with Bård's blue boxers, exposing his fully hard member. 

Vegard looked into the deep blue, lust filled eyes of his brother as he took his cock into his mouth, earning a sigh. The dark haired man went up and down his shaft, circling his tongue on the head. He kept at this until the younger brother came in his mouth, while giving out a broken moan as Vegard swallowed every last drop of Bård with ease.

With Bård still not coming back from his edge of ecstasy, Vegard pulled down his jeans, with his boxers and went to the bathroom. Bård immediately understood what was going to happen, so he turned around and spread his thighs as much as he could.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Vegard came back with Bård's massage oil, that he used on his wife Maria, to give him back rubs after long days of taking care of their kids. Now, the massage oil was being used completely differently.

Vegard generously put the oil on his semi-hard member, and started to slowly pump it while Bård took in all the sexy grunts and moans he heard from his brother as he watched him pump himself to hardness. 

"Turn around", said Vegard with a cheeky smile on his face.

"But I'm enjoying the show" teased Bård as he turned around and spread his legs again.

Vegard chuckled a little and then said to Bård,

"This might hurt a little, but I'll be gentle, I promise." In the most caring way he could.

The head of Vegard's cock was merely grazing the entrance, and with a slight nod and sharp inhale from Bård, Vegard thrusted into Bård, causing him to squirm in discomfort. 

"Keep going" said Bård. 

Without much question he started to move himself at a slow pace, causing him to feel fireworks inside, and in Bård too, as he finally brushed over Bård's prostate and made him deeply moan. 

Vegard then found the right angle and pressure he was to put so that they could have the most absolute pleasure, and they did. They had never been more connected before. He then started to speed up as he took Bård's member in his still slightly lubed hand and pumped him in a similar pace to his own. 

Vegard thrusted harder and pumped Bård even faster. Their moans getting louder and more powerful in each second passing. After a while Vegard came inside Bård, and Bård came merely seconds after.

They then just laid there together, panting unevenly, hearts racing.

Bård finally broke the silence saying,

"Expressen said we "didn't go all the way", but now-" he paused to give Vegard a sloppy kiss, "-I think we have", with a smile.

Vegard laughed and then kissed Bård back. 

"Jeg elsker dig"

"Jeg elsker dig med"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this was a lot longer than I expected but whatever haha, hope you enjoyed :) tell me if you want to see more of this and if you have any suggestions as to what I should write about.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah okay haha bye


End file.
